Hard to Come to Terms
by delightisadream
Summary: Following 'Lindy Nose Best.' All Jasmine can think about is how close she and Logan were to actually dating, and Lindy finally confronts her head-on about what's bugging her. But Jasmine can't really bring herself to talking to anyone, even fleeing from Logan. This girl will make Logan work hard, but she just might be all he needs. *I apologize for crappy writing*
1. Chapter 1

**Here's ya go, peoples! I've been working on this for a bit, since Lindy Nose Best severely encouraged me in Jogan's relationship. Even more than when Piper Curda had mentioned Jogan for season 2. Who's excited? **

* * *

_"__Ya know what? Jenna's lucky. You're gonna be a great boyfriend one day."_

"Oh gosh, why did I _say_ that?" Jasmine moaned quietly, her head in her hands. The lights were out and Lindy's bedroom was only illuminated by the tiny bedside lamp. Lindy had snapped it on before leaving for a few minutes to deal with a problem with her parents.

Jasmine felt like such an idiot. The previous week had been a whirlwind – first Lindy decided to stop butting into people's personal business (technically it was suggested and highly encouraged by the group, but still); Delia got a spot on the varsity football team, replacing Garrett; and . . . Logan and Jasmine pretended to fake date.

Originally it was to make Jasmine's ex Mike and Logan's crush Jenna jealous. While it worked tremendously, Jasmine and Logan might have been just a smidge too real. Their moments were maybe a little too immaculate and endearing, and they hadn't appeared as if they were just for show. And that was why Jasmine was freaking out.

Sure, they had been friends forever. Best friends, including the whole group, but… Lately something had felt different. It really came through when they were fake dating. And Logan had never seemed like the intimate type! He surprised her with flowers in her locker, went on dates with her, carried her to class, and he cared about her! It stunned her how easily their conversations had come. As if they had been acting as if they liked each other this entire time.

But that was ridiculous. Right? That was just some stupid movie cliché where two best friends fall in love. That never happened in real life, right?

That was what Jasmine thought until Lindy finally broke her no-butting-in streak (who were they kidding; she never stopped) and advised them to give it a try if they actually felt something between each other. Maybe if they hadn't immediately dismissed the matter and talked about it seriously, then Logan might not be going out with Jenna.

Of course Lindy knew absolutely nothing about this. Jasmine wished she could keep it that way, but Lindy was her best friend and she knew that she couldn't keep it from her for long. But this was her brother! Yes, she had said to dive in, but Jasmine had tried! She really had! She had gathered up all of her courage (which was a lot) and began to explain to Logan that she realized that he made her happier than any other guy she had dated, but then . . . Jenna.

Talk about bad timing, in came Lindy.

"Ugh! Parents!" She threw up her hands in frustration and fell flat on her bed.

"Problem?" her fashionista best friend asked from her curled up position on the loveseat as if she didn't have plenty her own. The annoyed look on Lindy's face said it all:

"Logan."

Lindy stood back up and began to voice her opinion once again as she paced back and forth. "My dear, dear brother causes so much trouble for everyone! I just can't take it! It makes me sick."

"What'd he do?" Jasmine could hardly believe that Logan would actually do something to purposely make Lindy distressed, but she couldn't very well say so under the circumstances. Liking your best friend's brother seemed like a no-no, despite whatever Lindy might have said.

"He stayed out with that girl Jenna for FIVE HOURS!" she exploded.

"Well he did say they were going on a date," Jasmine tried to reason.

"Not at six-thirty at night! He came home just before midnight!"

She leaned forward. "Woah! What happened?"

"That's the thing! He won't tell us!" Lindy sighed heavily. "All he said is that he promises he didn't do anything wrong and nothing happened between them, but it's killing me! What'd he do?"

"So he was really on a date with Jenna for that long?" she asked quietly, looking down and fingering the hem of her shirt.

"Yeah! He–" Lindy cast her eye down on the frowning girl. "Jazz . . ."

"Yeah?" Jasmine whispered, the slightest tear rolling down her cheek.

"Are you okay?"

Jasmine wiped her tear away and stood up, pumping her arms a few times. "Yeah, I'm totally fine. When am I not fine?" She began to walk past her, but Lindy put an arm out to stop her.

"Jazz."

"You're gonna think it's stupid."

"Nothing you say is ever stupid," Lindy said seriously, then chuckled. "Well, except when it includes Logan."

Jasmine looked at the floor, a tear trickling down her cheek again.

Her eyes widened, feeling sorry for her best friend. "It's about Logan, isn't it?"

Jasmine nodded, eyes shut.

"What about him?" Lindy questioned quietly.

"Well . . . You know how you said if we really liked each other we should give it a shot?" Jasmine muttered.

Lindy couldn't help it – she groaned. "Oh no, you _like_ him?"

"See, I KNEW you'd react this way!" Jasmine walked back to the corner, running her fingers nervously through her hair. "Look, I didn't _think_ I liked him. I didn't know! But . . . Since you said that, I realized it's true, so . . ."

Lindy faced her, eyebrows crinkled. "Jazz, you're the type to speak your mind. Why don't you tell him?"

"I tried to! Then Jenna came up and I found out they were going on a date, so I stopped!"

The two friends had never really had a fight, but by the volume people would have guessed they were.

"C'mon, if you really care about him, then tell him how you feel!"

"He's dating Jenna! I can't do that now!"

"Sure you can! No way in the world will my parents let him out with her again!"

"No! I–I can't!" Jasmine refused, throwing her hands up.

"You can't what?"

The voice stopped both girls in their tracks. Lindy was the one turned around, so she asked, "Logan?"

"Yeaaah. What were you two talking about?" Lindy's brother walked into the room, arms crossed, and positioned himself in front of the door. No way were any of them getting out of this situation.

Jasmine stared up at the ceiling, suddenly afraid she would vomit. "This is so not happening."

* * *

**Want a second part? Tell me in the comments! But please, please, please do not ask WHEN I will update, or if I can make MORE chapters than two. Seriously. Don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! So sorry about the wait, but I decided to change my idea up. Thank you so much for all the kind reviews! You guys are the best!**

**Chelle: XD I totally understand what you mean. I can get really confused when there are a lot of grammatical errors, so I try really hard to make sure there aren't many in my stories. Anyways, since you left such an amazing review, I actually decided to make this a short multi-chap! Just for you!**

**No promises when the next one will come out, but I do have the new idea planned out. I'll try to make it soon, but if not, please don't get upset. I don't want you beautiful people upset! Anyway, now that that's out of the way, READ ON! :D**

* * *

"What were you talking about?" Logan pressed, looking at each or the girls in turn.

Lindy stole a glance at Jasmine, and then walked toward her twin brother. "Yeah, I think you guys should talk alone . . ."

"Nooo," Jasmine counteracted, grabbing her arm like Lindy had done to her earlier. "You're staying." She locked arms with her best friend, kind of like a human wall.

Logan stepped forward, waving his hands around in their faces. "So no one's gonna tell me?"

"You."

The word came out before Jasmine could stop it. She could have easily lied to him – he clearly wasn't too bright, although she thought that was cute – but somehow the word just broke free. Maybe she should've told him how she felt.

"Me?" Logan asked, pointing to himself, shocked.

Both the girls nodded. "Yes."

"I thought you were fighting over something. You know, clawing, pulling each other's hair out; the usual girl fight."

"Okay, first of all, that is completely inaccurate and offensive to woman," Lindy pointed out, pointing a finger at her brother. "And second, Jasmine did most of the talking."

Jasmine, who had been drawing a finger across her throat, motioning Lindy not to say anything, sighed and let her head flop down. "Thanks."

Lindy gave her a look that said _Tell the truth_ as she maneuvered herself around Logan and out of the room.

To avoid further lying, Jasmine silently chanted in her head, _Don't look in his eyes, don't look in his eyes, don't look in hi–_

"Come on, Jazz, can you at least look at me?" Logan kidded jokingly.

Jasmine looked up at Logan's face, barely containing the grin she always got when she was around him. "I'm looking at you. What do you want?"

Logan smiled, shaking his head. "Oh, I don't know. Maybe for you to tell me why you were talking about me? Just maybe."

She chuckled. "Yeah, maybe."

His eyes awkwardly flitted back and forth. "So…"

Jasmine took a deep breath, ready to let out the truth. "Lindy started talking about you cuz she's mad." Well, part of the truth.

"Oh, is it that stupid argument with our parents that made her mad? I TOLD her that if I ever do something that she doesn't like, to hug a tree."

Jasmine's eyebrows crinkled in puzzlement. "That's what you're supposed to do if you get lost."

"This isn't twenty questions! You know I hate that game, Jazz–"

"Okay, yes it is Logan! Calm down!" Jasmine said, putting a hand on his arm to quiet him down.

"I–I can't! It's just . . . Ugh!" Logan weaved around Jasmine and went to the window, opening it and drinking in some fresh air.

"What's wrong?" she asked, silently slipping over beside him.

"Jenna's not into me."

"What?" The word came out a little too strangled. _Better say something else fast_, Jasmine thought. "But I thought you said she liked you."

"Yeah, I thought she did. But she didn't seem interested one bit during our date."

"Then why'd you stay out five hours with her?" She couldn't control the discomfort in her voice.

"Oh, that was something else."

"Wha–"

Logan switched the conversation quickly. "So you and Mike? How's that going?"

"He didn't ask me out, Logan."

"He didn't?" He generally sounded surprised.

She shook her head, looking down. "Nope."

Logan grinned slightly, leaning toward Jasmine. "Then I guess we didn't make them jealous enough."

She looked up into his eyes and could tell he was planning something. "What do you mean?"

"We should fake date again, this time making sure they like us!" He seemed so proud of himself.

"No!"

"No?"

"No, I don't want to do that."

"Come on, Jazz." Logan gingerly took her hand, making butterflies erupt in her stomach unknowingly. "You agreed before. It was your idea in the first place."

As she ripped her hand away, she practically ripped her own heart apart. "No, Logan . . . No." Jasmine walked to Lindy's bed slowly, head down.

"Jasmine! Please? What's the problem?"

Her answer came out in a whisper. "If someone really likes you . . . Then you shouldn't have to make them jealous for them to admit it."

"Jasmine," Logan tried, desperate about Jenna.

He didn't understand her double meaning. She really _had_ tried to tell him how she felt. And she liked him for him – not because he was unavailable. "Sorry, Logan. But my answer is no."

She fled the room, running down the stairs and through the living room. _You can't cry here, you can't cry here._

Alone in the room, Logan whispered, "Jasmine."


	3. Chapter 3

**First I'd like to say that I know this is absolutely WAY overdue, but today I decided, ****_Hey, let's look at Hard to Come to Terms and see what we can do._**** Clearly this is not the end for this short multichap, but we're getting closer. How long has it been? A month? Two? Eh. Sorry! **

**This chappy's a bit short, but it's better than nothing. Here you go!**

* * *

Something about school the next day felt off. The rooms seemed darker. All the people looked upset. And, when Logan looked in the mirror, he could practically see the degree of hurt on his face.

Had he done something? Sure, Logan did a lot of things wrong, but nothing to Jasmine. At least, that's what he thought.

After yesterday's encounter with his ex-fake-girlfriend, Logan had tried many times to ask her what was wrong, all to no avail.

First, before classes started, he went to her locker and tried to figure it out, but she turned away and fled for homeroom. Being as her last name was King and his was Watson, it was pretty easy to avoid the boy.

Then, during third period and he poked and prodded her until she looked in his direction, but his whispering nearly got them detention.

Logan was frantically searching the halls for Jasmine when he caught sight of her walking by the restrooms. "Jazz!" he yelled, trying to catch up with her.

"No," Jasmine whispered to herself as her eyes widened and she ducked into the girls' bathroom.

Logan didn't slow down and almost plowed straight through the door when Lindy slid between them. "Logan! You can't go into the girls' bathroom!"

He stopped and stood towering over his twin, squinting his eyes. "You know Jazz went in there, don't you?" It wasn't really a question. For once in his life he was absolutely sure of that fact.

Lindy didn't reply but instead sighed and shifted her gaze to the ground. "You might want to stop calling her Jazz." She felt terrible as she looked back into her brother's eyes.

His frowned. "Why?"

She shook her head. "Just…Just don't. She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Why? What'd I do, because I can almost guarantee it wasn't my fault!" He felt like he was pleading a case to his parents.

_Yeah right._ "Just don't. And I'm," she stood on her tip toes to get closer to his face, "being _serious_, okay?"

Logan rolled his eyes. "I know, you always are. You're such a mini pare–"

"This isn't some joke," Lindy snapped, reaching the ground. "Jasmine is not some toy to be played with and then thrown away without a care. She should be treated with respect."

He crinkled his eyes. "You know we weren't really dating, right?"

"That doesn't mean anything. You still should treat her like an equal. In this case – like _usual_ –," she gave him a look, her head tilted, "it's your fault. It's always your fault." His sister twisted around and entered the restroom.

Logan could only come out of his thoughts for a moment, but that was enough to hear the sniffles behind the door. "What did I do?"

And then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

* * *

**So. What do you guys think he figured out?**

**Reviews are appreciated! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow. You guys must hate me. And I can't blame you.**

* * *

Delia and Garrett were sitting on a bench near a window in the school hallway. They too had decided to take Lindy's advice, and Delia was now trying to teach Garrett how to be better at football.

"So…" Garrett slowly took in the drawing Delia had shown him. "You're basically saying that I shouldn't even be on the _field?"_

She nodded, smiling brightly. "Yep. Personally, I think it's an upgrade for everyone." Considering the last time he kicked a football it went straight into a classroom and hit Lindy's teacher.

He wrinkled his eyebrows and shoved the drawing back at the girl. "Delia, I don't really appreciate thi–"

"Guys!" Lindy bowled over two fellow freshmen on her way over to her friends. She took a big breath and clutched her books to her chest. Guys, have you seen Jasmine?"

Garrett swept out an arm. "Lindy, shouldn't Delia be nice–"

"SHUT UP GARRETT NO ONE CARES!" she screeched, hurling a notebook at the boy. "Now where's Jasmine?! She was supposed to meet me five minutes ago in the bathroom, and I walked in on someone in a stall, but that was someone else crying, so WHERE'S JASMINE?!" Lindy was going out of her mind. She angrily blew a strand of hair out of her face.

Garrett looked scared, as he was pressed up against the wall to stay as far away from her as possible. "Lindy, what's going on with yo–"

"Is that _Logan _with the cheerleaders?" Delia turned her head back to the group, pointing her thumb to the window.

Lindy's eyes clouded over. "What." Throwing her books aside, she practically climbed on top of them to get a look. "WHAT?"

Sure enough, Logan was outside and he had the cheerleaders heard Jasmine to the field for him. Two girls stayed with her while the rest got ready to do a cheer. That Logan wrote.

_"__J-A-S-M-I-N-E_

_Jasmine, won't you please forgive me?_

_I'm sorry that it took me so long_

_But now I see where I belong."_

Jasmine's eyes switched over to the boy on the sidelines. She raised her eyebrows, but all he did was motion to the girls again.

_"__Mike was too dumb to let you by_

_But I swear that I'm a better guy_

_Sure, I was blind for a while_

_But I hope I'll still make you smile_

_This is a little short, I know_

_But Jasmine, I won't ever let you go!"_

Logan walked over to Jasmine and thanked the two cheerleaders, waving them away. "So?" He held out his arms, waiting. "What do you think, Jazz?"

Jasmine looked confused a moment, but soon she was staring daggers. "You seriously thought I was going to hug you?" Her words were hard, face blank.

He didn't understand. "Wait, what do you mean? I thought we would be good now." He took a step forward, to which Jasmine took a step back.

"It's not about publicly showing people that you were stupid. With CHEERLEADERS. I just," she struggled to find words, "Can't _you_ ever tell me how you feel? You always want other people to do your bidding, and usually that doesn't bother me, but now–"

Logan threw up his arms. "Fine! You want me to talk? MY NAME IS LOGAN WATSON, AND I AM IN LOVE WITH JASMINE KANG!"

Her eyes widened. "What?"

Before she could ask any more question, Logan drew her to him and kissed her.

From inside the school, Lindy sighed and collapsed on Delia and Garrett out of exhaustion. "Phew! That's over with." She looked up at Garrett. "You can get me home, right?"

Jasmine pulled away, but stayed within Logan's arms. "Wait. You love me?" she asked, sheepishly looking up into his eyes.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I think I have for a long time."

Mike happened to overhear what was going on. So at that point, he ran up to the two and grabbed Jasmine by the arm. "But Jasmine! I still like you."

She made a face. "Yeah. Alright." Without saying another word, she turned back to Logan and kissed him back for the first time.

* * *

**For some reason I really love the thought of an angry, mad Lindy. XD But anyway, in case you couldn't tell by the little moment where Lindy asks Garrett if he can get her home, I ship Larrett. All the way.**

**So yeah, that's it for this story guys! I know it's literally been, like, three months, but I'm just so glad I finished it. SO SORRY FOR THE WAIT!**

**But anyway, I have had an I Didn't Do It/R5 crossover planned for a PRETTY long time, but there is no way I am going to post it unless I have it finished first in advance. Sorry guys! But I hope you liked this last installment in 'Hard to Come to Terms' and I hope I will see you guys real soon! :)**

**Review please!**


End file.
